


Grab the Demon by the Horns

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry) Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, I mean there's somewhat a plot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sin Devil Trigger Sex, Smut, but the main event is the porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: After reading gory-goth's Tumblr post about Dante's SDT horns my brain, being forever in the gutter, had SO MANY dirty thoughts, I just had to write this out.This the brain vomit of my corrupted mind. I hope ye enjoy.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 128





	Grab the Demon by the Horns

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the aforementioned post: https://gory-goth.tumblr.com/post/616294144012369920/ive-seen-so-many-people-talk-about-vergils-tail

They say there are many perks of being in a relationship: physical, emotional, and mental. Though, that is always said for those in human relationships. The same, couldn’t exactly be said about those in relationships with demons.

Being with a man like Dante certainly did have his perks just like any other relationship. But with the man being half-demon, there were even more bonuses. The first being the man naturally runs VERY warm. This is very beneficial for you during the winter months when the old brick building gets very cold. All you have to do is get under the covers with Dante and you're warm for the whole night. 

Then there’s his strength. You’re pretty sure the man could rival Captain America when it comes to strength. There was a time where there was a problem with the oven and it needed to be replaced. You had already ordered a new one and therefore, needed to take the old one out. Dante, never wanting to miss an opportunity to show off, picked up the appliance himself and took it out to the curb. Needless to say, it turned you on quite a bit. When he got back in sight, you didn’t miss a beat and pounced on him.

Basically, Dante is everything one could want in a partner and more….

And then there’s a part of him that drives home that he’s part demon: his Sin Devil Trigger form. You’ve seen his regular Devil Trigger form many times before, but his Sin form is an entirely different beast. The first time you saw it, you were returning to the agency one night after a grueling mission. You hadn’t even started to walk up the steps when two Hell Antenoras and three Hell Caina ambushed you. Despite your secreaming muscles, you took them down with relative ease. What you didn’t count on however was the Hell Judecca joining the fight and summoning more Antenors and Cainas. Despite your best efforts, a Hell Antenora had managed to knock you down. It was about to deliver the killing blow when there was a flash of red and the demon was killed. In an instant a large red demon began killing the demons without any struggle. The Judecca was last standing: the red demon zoomed towards it and held the Judeccas hand and with its massive claws, crushed the head.

It didn’t take long for you to figure out the demon was Dante when he wrapped his arms and wings around you, clearly happy that you were safe. While he held you in his arms, your eyes took in everything: his wings, those claws, the scales, the massive teeth, and the most impressive, the horns. Without even thinking, you place a hand on one of the horns and his reaction was almost immediate. He started to purr and pressed leaned into your touch.

When the two of you returned home he expressed that he was worried that you would’ve been afraid of his form. You assured him that you’d never be afraid. What you didn’t tell him was that you found his form to be… rather hot. You had tried to move on from those dirty thoughts, but your mind was not letting up. You would be lying, though, you said that you weren’t the least bit curious.

\----------------------------

One day it was out of the blue and it completely caught Dante off guard. The two of you were lazing around in the front lobby of the shop; no calls had come in and you were both rather bored. You were alternating from looking at Dante to looking around the shop. After the fifth time, he asked

“Something on your mind, babe?”

You turned to him “What do you mean?”

“Well, you keep looking at me and whenever I try to look back at you, you turn away. Something wrong?”

“No. Yes. No. I mean… I don’t know. I guess?”

“Are you in some sort of trouble?”

“Not exactly… it’s kind of a personal issue”

“What kind of personal?”

“I’ve just been thinking about…”

“About…?

“I’ve been thinking about your Sin Devil Trigger form and the night you saved me”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. There’s something I didn’t… tell about how I felt about it…”

At this point, Dante got a little worried “What?”

“I kinda think your Sin form is… pretty damn hot”

Relieved, Date asked “That’s it?”

You nodded.

“How hot do you find it?”

“Really fuckin hot. Honestly, just the thought of your form gets me all hot and bothered”

A wide grin crossed Dante’s face “Really? You’ve been thinking about it all this time?”

“There’s something else”

“What’s up”

“I’ve been meaning to ask about it, but I was afraid to ask. It’s… really stupid”

“You know you can ask me anything, babe”

You took a deep breath, “I… want to sit on your face...”

Confused, Dante replied “We’ve done that before, though…”

“I uh… I want to try it with your Sin form”

“What”

“Nevermind, it’s really dumb”

“No, no, no, no, babe. Just want to make sure I heard right”

You nodded.

“Sounds like something you’ve been wanting to try a while”

“I’ve been thinking about it day and night”

“Well, whenever your ready, we can try”

“Can… can we try it now?”

Dante grinned impishly, threw you over his shoulder and took you to the bedroom. The action was enough for a pang of arousal to hit you. Dante’s grin grew wider as he smelled your aroused scent. _This is gonna be fun._

\---------------------------------------------

Dante tossed you onto the bed and he immediately ripped his shirt off. He tossed it aside and crawled on top of you. The scent coming from you was stronger than ever and it took Dante everything to not ravish you right at that moment. No. He wanted to make this unforgettable.

He ran his hand under your shirt and along your breasts, you weren’t wearing a bra. He gave them a hard squeeze, earning a moan from you. He tore the shirt off you and tossed it onto the floor. The cold air hitting your now bare chest made you arch your back. He gave your breasts another squeeze before diving in. He placed small kisses along your breast before running his tongue over your nipple. You mewled as he began to suck at the bud. He used his hand to squeeze your other breast, your breathing getting heavier. When he was done with that breast, he switched over to the other one and gave it the same treatment. While he was playing with your breast, you felt claws running up and down the sides of your body. You looked down and saw Dante’s now clawed hands raking over your abdomen. The sight alone was enough for another rush of arousal to ring in your gut.

When Dante was done, he sat up straight and looked into your eyes. His eyes, once icy blue now a fiery red, pierced into your very being and made you writhe and mewl in desperation. Dante flashed a toothy smile. When you saw that his teeth were now sharper, you couldn’t help but utter out “Holy shit…”

Dante let out a dark chuckle before he started to work your jeans and boots off you. When your jeans and boots were removed, he was immediately hit by your aroused scent. He grabbed your now soaked panties and ripped them off. As he was about to toss them behind them, he caught a glimpse of the wet streak on the fabric. Without a second thought, he brought them to his face and inhaled deeply. It wasn’t hard to miss the growl when he exhaled.

_Holy fuck. That’s hot_ you thought to yourself.

Dante tossed the panties onto the floor and asked “You ready, babe”

You replied with a breathy “Yes” and Dante quickly kicked off his boots and tore off his own trousers. Your eyes immediately gravitated towards his hard member. _No._ That’s not the main focus, right now.

You watched as Dante began to shift. Scales began to cover every inch of his body, his eyes had changed into an even firerier red, and those horns that you love so much grew from his head. When he was completely transformed, you drank in the sight of his form and sat up to run your hands along his scaled chest. He held your hands in his massive clawed ones. Even in this form, he was the gentle man, you fell in love with.

He motioned you to move aside so that he could lie on the bed. When he was situated, he effortlessly pulled you onto his body. Before, you thought he was warm, in this form; now, in his Sin form, he’s running SO much warmer. It’s comforting. He gave you a reassuring squeeze, making sure you still wanted to go along with this. When you gave him a final nod, he put you over his face. When he saw how wet you were, he let out a rumbling purr; the vibration from the purr traveled through your body and made you quiver with anticipation.

With clawed fingers, he spread your folds, inhaled your scent once more and ran his now long tongue along your clit. You gasped at the touch and nearly toppled over, but Dante was quick to keep you up. He brought you down closer to his mouth and you could feel his hot breath at your opening. Without warning, he dove right in. He pressed his mouth against your folds and ever so gently, suckled at your swollen clit. The sharpness of his teeth added to the pleasure and you swore, you thought you were going to pass out right there. As Dante was having his fun, he held your hips in a clawed grip. The feeling of his claws pressing into your skin but not breaking it made your insides quiver. He ran a clawed hand up your abdomen and squeezed the underside of your breast. You placed your small hand on top of his and held on tight.

When Dante pulled away from your clit, you let out a whimper of displeasure and looked down at him. He licked his teeth, you got a good look at his tongue and you saw that it had some ridges on the sides. You ran your hand along the side of his face and he leaned into your touch. When you ran your fingers along his teeth, he ran his tongue in between your teeth. The ridges on his tongue felt softer than you thought. They were still hard, but they weren’t rock hard. You brought your hand up to look at it. You looked at Dante dead in the eyes as you began to lick his saliva from your hand. He let out a growl and his grip on your hips tightened.

Before you could even process it, he brought your slit back to his mouth and pressed it down to his face. You let out a pleasured cry when you felt his tongue enter your opening, those ridges running all along your inner walls. As his tongue moved around inside you, you began to move your hips back and forth on his face, his scales and teeth adding to the friction. When his tongue found that special spot, you nearly fell over and held onto his horns for leverage.

That must’ve done something to him, because he growled and his movements sped up and his claws dug into your skin even more that are sure to leave marks. Desperate for more, you pulled his horns and he pressed into you as much as it could. 

He brought a hand to your swollen clit and played and squeezed it between his claws, sending you into overdrive. The obscene sounds that left your mouth nearly threw him over the edge.

It wasn’t long before you felt the pleasure building up in your gut, signaling your near end. You held to his horns desperately as the ridges of his tongue ran along your walls and his claws played with your clit. With pleasured cries, you had reached your peak and came crashing down like the waves of the ocean. You could hear him eagerly slurping up any juices that flowed from your body.

When you finally came down from your high, he had pulled away from you and you fell to his side, completely spent. For a bit, you lied next to him breathing heavily. You barely registered the back of Dante’s hand running along your face. You looked him and breathed out

“You certainly… *pant* delivered big guy”

He purred in response and pressed his head against yours.

“Yeah. Love you, too”

He kept nudging at you, he clearly was trying to tell you something.

“Alright, alright. What?”

He said nothing and simply looked down towards the foot of the bed. When you followed his gaze, your jaw immediately dropped at what he was referring to: his hardened length, completely out of the protective shaft, bright orange-red, covered in ridges, and, of course, massive and dripping pre-cum.

“Holy shit…” you gave Dante a glance “You’re gonna fucking destroy me, you that?”

Dante puffed out an exhale; clearly a laugh.

“Alright. Let me just catch my breath and we have a go, okay?”

Dante only responded by pulling you into his arms and nuzzling into your neck, making you giggle.

Needless to say, neither of you left the bed that entire day.

**Author's Note:**

> I give credit to the ever lovely Drusoona for the ridged tongue.
> 
> https://drusoona.tumblr.com/post/186349037831
> 
> After sharing that knowledge to the world, I just had to include it in this smut.


End file.
